Je lui avais dit de vivre
by Chl007
Summary: Et si Prisonniers s'était déroulé tout autrement… Et si Carolina et Vincent n'avaient pas pu être sauvés ? Bien entendu, ils en auraient tous été affectés. Mais certains encore plus que d'autres. Au point de ne pas parvenir à s'en relever. / Fin alternative de ma fiction Prisonniers , cet OS est centré sur le personnage de Reno. / ! \ Deathfic / ! \


_Et si « Prisonniers » s'était déroulé tout autrement… Et si Carolina et Vincent n'avaient pas pu être sauvés ? Bien entendu, ils en auraient tous été affectés. Mais certains encore plus que d'autres. Au point de ne pas parvenir à s'en relever._

* * *

 **Je lui avais dit de vivre**

* * *

Ça allait bientôt faire deux semaines. Deux putains de semaines qu'ils étaient bloqués là-dedans. Reno allait devenir fou. Depuis quinze jours, il n'avait pas bougé. Il était resté là, devant l'entrée de la grotte désormais inaccessible. Il était resté là à attendre désespérément. Mais au fil des heures, l'espoir de trouver une solution s'était peu à peu amenuisé, jusqu'à disparaître totalement. Et pourtant, il était resté. Comme Cid. Car tous deux refusaient obstinément d'accepter cette vérité si cruelle. Ils ne pouvaient pas croire que ça allait se finir ainsi, aussi brutalement, aussi injustement. Ils ne pouvaient pas imaginer qu'à l'intérieur de cette caverne, Carolina et Vincent étaient morts. Ils ne voulaient pas accepter cette idée. Ni maintenant, ni plus tard. Jamais. C'était impossible. Inconcevable. Irréalisable. Impossible…

Reno flottait dans un autre monde. Le sien, peut-être. Loin, si loin, si éloigné de Gaïa… Il demeurait silencieux. Ne répondait même pas à Cid lorsque celui-ci tentait d'obtenir une réaction de sa part. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était en train de vivre, jamais il ne s'était encore senti aussi mal. Il savait, bien sûr. La part de son esprit encore consciente, encore lucide, savait pertinemment que tout était fini. Depuis longtemps. Ils n'avaient rien pu faire, c'était ainsi que cela devait se passer. Carolina était morte. Elle était partie, elle l'avait quitté, pour toujours. Et rien ne pourrait la ramener.

Au départ, il n'avait pas réagi. Quelqu'un lui parlait. Encore. Mais lui ne voulait pas parler. Ou plutôt, si : il voulait parler à la seule personne qui ne pourrait plus jamais lui répondre. La seule personne qui avait fini par compter plus que tout à ses yeux. Alors il n'avait rien dit et s'était retourné. Il ne savait pas qui s'adressait à lui, et après tout, ça lui était bien égal. Puisque ce n'était pas elle. La voix avait insisté, il avait croisé les bras et fermé les yeux. Serré fort les paupières. Les dents. Les poings. Tout. Non, non, non. Il n'écouterait pas. C'était elle qu'il voulait entendre. Uniquement elle, et personne d'autre. Il y avait eu un silence, puis une main s'était posée sur son épaule, l'empoignant fermement, avec pourtant une sorte de douceur dans le geste. Il avait à peine jeté un coup d'œil derrière lui avant de reporter son attention sur la falaise du mont Nibel, sur l'entrée de cette caverne à jamais condamnée. Costume noir et blanc pareil au sien. Longs cheveux noirs. Visage grave et sévère. Et pourtant ses yeux sombres étaient emplis de quelque chose qu'il ne lui avait que rarement vu. La compassion. Et la tristesse. Peut-être le regret. Il n'en savait rien, et pour ce qu'il en avait à faire, de toute manière…

\- Je suis désolé.

D'un geste brusque, Reno s'était dégagé de l'emprise de son chef. Il s'en foutait bien, de sa compassion. Quoi qu'il fasse… ça ne changerait rien. Tseng avait poussé un soupir. À lui aussi, la mort de Carolina faisait de la peine. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Même si celle-ci était cruellement douloureuse.

\- Tu ne peux pas rester là éternellement, Reno.

Il n'avait rien dit. Il aurait voulu rétorquer, acerbe. Et pourquoi pas, s'il en avait envie ? Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il l'en empêchait ? Mais il n'en avait plus la force. Plus le courage. Plus la foi. Serrant les dents, il était en train de lutter. Contre les larmes. Contre la tristesse. Contre la rage et la frustration. Contre tout. Contre lui-même. Il avait envie de hurler toute sa colère et sa douleur. De se comporter comme un enfant qui ne voulait pas y croire. Qui ne pouvait pas y croire.

\- Retourne à la Tour Shinra. C'est fini pour elle.

« Pour elle. » « Elle. » Comme s'il l'oubliait déjà, comme si elle n'était déjà plus d'aucune importance pour lui. Même plus un prénom. Juste un pronom personnel parmi des milliards d'autres. Comme si elle n'était… rien. Il avait subitement eu envie de se retourner et de le frapper, de toutes ses forces. Mais il s'était retenu. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas du genre de Tseng. Il ne marquait ce détachement que pour dissimuler sa propre peine. Chose dont lui, Reno, était incapable. Alors qu'il était censé demeurer insensible en toutes circonstances… Mais pas cette fois, il ne pouvait pas, tout Turk qu'il était. Il était bien trop touché. Comme poignardé, à l'intérieur. Avec une lame invisible, profondément enfoncée dans son cœur, une aiguille d'acier empoisonné indélogeable, qui le faisait se sentir mal. Tellement mal. La tête lui tournait. Il serrait les poings pour ne pas laisser ses mains trembler. Il avait l'impression qu'en laissant mourir Carolina sans rien faire, c'était lui qu'il avait tué à petit feu en même temps.

La mort dans l'âme, il avait fini par se résigner. Parce qu'il savait que de toute manière, quoi qu'il fasse, au bout d'un moment, on ne lui laisserait plus le choix. Lentement, il s'était retourné, s'arrachant à sa contemplation désespérée de la caverne de Lucrécia désormais obstruée pour toujours. Puis il avait fourré ses mains dans ses poches, les poings serrés, tellement serrés qu'il s'en faisait mal, les jointures blanches, les ongles enfoncés profondément dans ses paumes, s'en faisant presque saigner, et il avait suivi son chef. Sans un mot, sans un regard pour Cid, qui l'observait avec un mélange de détresse et de haine dans ses yeux d'un bleu perçant, comme ses yeux à elle, le détestant de s'en aller ainsi comme un voleur, quelque part soulagé de le voir partir, mais au fond dans le même état que lui. Perdu dans une autre réalité, refusant de croire à tout ça, à la vérité qui crevait pourtant les yeux mais qu'aucun d'eux n'acceptait. Après tout, Caro était sa fille. La seule qu'il n'avait jamais eue.

Tseng l'avait ramené à Midgar. C'était lui qui avait conduit l'hélico. Reno ne s'en sentait pas la force. Il en était incapable. Le trajet s'était déroulé dans un silence de mort. Pas une seule fois il n'avait répondu à son chef. Pas une seule fois il n'avait desserré les dents ni entrouvert les lèvres. Pas une seule fois il ne lui avait adressé un regard. Il avait gardé la tête obstinément tournée, observant sans le voir réellement le paysage de Gaïa défiler sous lui. Ce paysage qu'il connaissait si bien, quasiment par cœur, à force d'y avoir vécu. Ce paysage qu'elle avait tant rêvé de découvrir, lorsqu'elle vivait encore là-bas, dans son autre monde. Ce paysage qui lui ferait à chaque fois penser à elle, désormais. Pour toujours. Ce paysage qu'il se sentait maintenant coupable de regarder sans elle. Alors il avait fermé les yeux. Et elle était revenue le hanter. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour calmer cette douleur incontrôlable, ce sentiment de malaise grandissant qui s'était emparé de lui depuis plusieurs jours, devenant peu à peu insupportable. Inguérissable. Invivable.

Il faisait soir lorsque son cerveau s'était enfin en partie reconnecté avec la cruelle réalité. Il se trouvait au sommet de la Tour Shinra, dans le bureau du Président, toujours en compagnie de Tseng. Par les fenêtres, il avait un instant observé les ténèbres qui avaient enveloppé la ville, puis son regard était revenu se fixer dans celui d'un bleu polaire de Rufus. Celui-ci le dévisageait sans un mot. Le jeune homme n'avait pas réussi à percevoir d'émotion sur son visage. Comme si lui non plus n'était nullement affecté par la disparition de Carolina. Une Turk. Qui avait encore toute sa vie devant elle et qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Une jeune femme de dix-huit ans. Enfoiré.

\- Est-ce que ça ira ? lui avait-il demandé.

Une voix un peu inquiète, aux intonations presque douces, inquiètes. C'était si inhabituel chez lui. Tellement peu normal que ça paraissait faux. Feint. Il se faisait du souci quant aux réactions qu'il pourrait avoir. Mais Reno s'en foutait. Si elle avait été là, il en aurait ri avec elle. Mais maintenant… à quoi cela servait-il si elle n'était plus là pour partager ses délires et illuminer son quotidien ? Tout redeviendrait aussi banal qu'avant, lorsqu'elle n'était pas là. Son regard s'était assombri sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, une étincelle s'était imperceptiblement éteinte dans ses yeux bleu/gris habituellement si malicieux. Une étincelle qui plus jamais ne se rallumerait. Mais personne ne l'avait vue. Cette étincelle, personne ne savait la distinguer aussi bien qu'elle. Il avait hoché la tête, brusquement, puis il lui avait tourné le dos et avait quitté le bureau. Sans attendre d'autres paroles, d'autres questions, d'autres ordres. Rien. Insolence, oui, peut-être. Désespoir, ça, c'était sûr. Mais il n'en avait rien à battre de leur compassion, putain. Ils savaient tous que ce serait dur pour lui, ils savaient tous que Carolina allait lui manquer. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'imaginait pourtant à quel point. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais rien montré, jamais rien dit, jamais rien laissé paraître. S'ils savaient, tous ces idiots…

Il n'était pas passé par la cafétéria. Il n'avait pas faim. Il était parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Non, aucun ne savait, bien sûr. Ils n'avaient aucune idée d'à quel point Carolina avait fini par lui devenir vitale. Comme un rayon de soleil, elle avait éclairé sa vie, l'avait embellie. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu commettre auparavant, elle lui avait montré qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un de bien. Elle lui avait _appris_ à être quelqu'un de bien. Meilleur que ce qu'il n'avait jamais été. Il était amoureux d'elle. Elle avait eu beau lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas de lui dont elle voulait, elle était restée sa meilleure amie. Et son refus n'avait en rien effacé les sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers elle. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais. Qu'il ne l'entendrait plus jamais parler. Rire. Qu'elle ne lui sourirait plus jamais. Qu'elle n'essayerait plus jamais de le frapper à chaque connerie qu'il sortait. Qu'il ne pourrait plus aller tambouriner à sa porte en hurlant pour la réveiller lorsqu'elle ne sortirait pas assez rapidement de son lit le matin. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle était morte et que sa vie à lui pourrait continuer sans elle. Carolina était unique. Elle était irremplaçable. Elle était… elle. Mais lui, sans elle, ne serait plus jamais… lui.

Il avait mal. Il avait tellement mal. Trop. Jamais il n'avait encore souffert comme ça. Mais il savait que rien ne pourrait apaiser cette douleur. Aucun médicament, aucune matéria de Soin, aussi puissante fut-elle. Seul le temps, peut-être, et encore… Son amitié avec Caro était… avait été… si puissante, si fusionnelle, si unique, qu'elle mettrait bien du temps avait de se faire oublier. Cela serait-il seulement possible ? Ils avaient été liés, d'une certaine manière, comme deux alter ego, deux personnes au caractère semblable. Ils avaient partagé les mêmes délires, les mêmes idées folles, parfois les mêmes peurs, très souvent les mêmes joies, les mêmes espoirs. À son arrivée à la Tour Shinra, il l'avait aidé de son mieux. Au départ, il n'avait vu en elle qu'une simple nouvelle recrue, rien de plus, incapable de tenir le rythme. Mais elle y était parvenue, elle l'avait surpris, agréablement, même, ils avaient fini par se rapprocher. Et il en était tombé amoureux. Il avait compris qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, enfin, pas d'amour, du moins. Et même s'il avait tâché de toujours se conduire en meilleur ami auprès d'elle, ses véritables sentiments à son égard ne s'étaient jamais tout à fait effacés. Il l'avait toujours aimée.

Il s'était rendu dans la salle de bains, s'était passé un peu d'eau sur le visage. Il s'était ensuite longuement regardé dans le miroir. Il avait franchement mauvaise mine. Le teint pâle, cireux, de larges cernes sombres sous les yeux, les traits tirés, l'air exténué. Il lui manquait un sacré paquet d'heures de sommeil. Mais il était incapable de fermer l'œil. Des images de sa meilleure amie revenaient sans cesse le tourmenter. Des scènes passées. Des phrases échangées. Des rires partagés. Ces moments rares et précieux où il avait pu la tenir dans ses bras, la serrer contre lui. L'embrasser. Jamais elle ne l'avait repoussé violemment, au contraire, elle avait toujours été tendre avec lui. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre son amitié. Plus Reno s'observait, et plus il se trouvait pitoyable. Il avait détourné les yeux, esquissé un sourire amer. Et dire qu'à une époque, le reflet qu'il apercevait en face de lui avait été l'un des meilleurs agents de la Shinra. Obéissant, rapide, précis. Implacable et impitoyable. Même s'il pouvait se montrer chiant par moments, il bossait sérieusement quand il le voulait. Et il faisait du bon boulot. De l'excellent boulot, même. Avant que cette brune ne se pointe et ne vienne foutre sa vie en l'air.

Comme il lui en avait voulu, au début. Et puis, il avait fini par oublier. Parce qu'elle l'avait changé. Parce qu'elle avait réussi à l'amadouer. Après tout, à cette époque, elle n'était encore qu'une gamine. Une ado de seize ans, paumée, qui ne savait pas ce qu'elle foutait là. Si jeune, mais avec déjà un sacré caractère, qui avait réussi à le chambouler. Même s'il passait son temps à râler que ce n'était pas son truc, de jouer les baby-sitters. Avec elle, finalement, ça passait plutôt bien. Et puis ils avaient partagé tant de choses. Tout ce qu'il lui avait appris sur la Shinra, les Turks, les cours de combat et de maniement d'armes, la salle de simulation qui avait eu l'air de tellement l'effrayer, la toute première fois. Cette même salle dans laquelle ils s'étaient si souvent éclatés, parfois même en « mourant » de manière totalement stupide et inconcevable pour des agents surentraînés comme eux. Genre leur suicide du haut d'une falaise, quand ils avaient échangé un même regard à la fois déterminé et amusé, avant de se précipiter en courant et de sauter ensemble, côte à côte, main dans la main et un même sourire moqueur sur leur visage, ravis de pouvoir ainsi défier la mort elle-même… Et puis toutes ses découvertes concernant sa famille… Jamais il n'oublierait son regard, au moment où elle avait découvert le nom de son père. Ses yeux. Son regard. Si terrible. Si extasié. Si exalté. Tellement soulagée de savoir enfin ce qu'elle avait ignoré durant toute son enfance. Ce regard unique qu'elle avait eu, et qui s'était gravé au fond de sa mémoire à lui. Indélébile. À tout jamais.

Et dire que c'était par sa faute à elle que tout était arrivé.

Et dire que c'était elle qui l'avait changé ainsi, le faisant peu à peu devenir ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Un type bien, selon elle. Franchement. Vraiment.

Un type bien…

Brutalement, brusquement, presque sans qu'il ne le veuille, sans qu'il ne le décide ni ne s'en rende compte, son bras s'était détendu, son poing fermé avait frappé la surface scintillante fixée au mur face à lui, avec suffisamment de violence pour la briser en plusieurs morceaux. Des éclats de miroir avaient volé ici et là. D'autres étaient tombés dans le lavabo. Reno les avait regardés sans comprendre. Puis il avait observé sa main. De petites taillades au niveau des phalanges, et sur ses doigts, aussi, d'où le sang perlait, goutte à goutte. Lentement. Sûrement. Il avait serré le poing, fort, rouvert la main, sans sentir la douleur, infime par rapport à celle qu'il ressentait en lui, bien plus profondément, invisible. Il y avait eu un peu plus de liquide écarlate. Une ou deux taches rouges dans le lavabo. Sur les éclats brisés. Sa vie. Son cœur. Sa vie, brisée. Son cœur, blessé. Il ne sentait plus la douleur physique. Mais l'autre, celle qu'il dissimulait là, dans son esprit, au plus profond de son être… l'autre était bien plus douloureuse. Et il n'avait aucun moyen d'en guérir. Absolument aucun. Ça le rendait fou. Complètement fou.

Le lendemain matin, il était à l'heure au petit-déj, à l'heure au boulot. Parfaitement normal, peut-être un peu moins bavard qu'à l'habitude. À toutes les personnes qui lui posaient toujours la même question, le même « Ça va ? » demandé d'une voix douce, calme, trop calme, par peur de blesser ou de vexer… surtout de blesser… à ceux-là, il bien avait envie de leur encastrer la tête dans un mur. Ou de les défenestrer, au choix. Ou les deux. À leur avis, bordel ? Il avait l'air d'aller bien ? Évidemment que non… Mais il se contentait d'esquiver la question, et lâchait dans un soupir morne et fatigué, parfois teinté d'un peu d'agacement : « Ouais… Ça va. Ça va aller. ». Au moins, les gens avaient leur réponse, et lui fichaient la paix. Même si son mensonge était si peu habilement dissimulé. Encore une fois, il se foutait bien de savoir ce que les autres pensaient de lui. Il avait fait son boulot comme à l'habitude. Avec des gestes plus lents, moins assurés, un silence plus lourd. Caro aurait dû bosser avec lui, ce jour-là. Comme quasiment tous les jours… Ils avaient toujours été fourrés ensemble. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait seul. Ça faisait si longtemps que ça ne lui était plus arrivé. Si longtemps. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Elle avait quasiment toujours été avec lui… et lui avec elle. Tellement qu'il ne se souvenait même plus de l'exacte signification de ce mot si froid, si distant. Avant que la réalité ne revienne le frapper de plein fouet, comme un tir en plein cœur.

Il était seul.

Seul.

L'heure du midi était bientôt arrivée. Bien qu'il n'avait toujours pas faim, Tseng était venu le voir et l'avait obligé à aller manger. Avec un plateau bien moins fourni qu'à l'habitude, il était donc parti s'asseoir à leur table habituelle. Il avait grignoté sans s'en rendre compte, les yeux obstinément fixés sur l'entrée de la cafèt, comme si elle était toujours là, comme s'il espérait la voir arriver. Mais ce n'était qu'une vaine illusion. Plus jamais elle ne franchirait cette porte. Pus jamais elle ne s'installerait à cette table, en face de lui, avec son grand sourire et son plateau débordant de nourriture, en déclarant qu'elle était affamée, alors qu'elle avait simplement passé la matinée à remplir d'insignifiants papiers avec lui. Plus jamais.

Jamais.

Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer, mais se doutait que l'heure de retourner bosser approchait. Carolina n'avait toujours pas passé la porte. Elle n'avait toujours pas surgi dans la salle, comme par enchantement, un air malicieux ressemblant au sien sur son visage et ses cheveux bruns méchés de blond un peu ébouriffés suite à sa course, à la sortie de l'ascenseur. Elle n'avait pas parcouru la vaste pièce du regard. Son regard océan ne s'était pas illuminé lorsqu'elle l'avait enfin trouvé. Non. C'était fini, tout ça. Ça appartenait au passé, désormais. Au passé. Bon sang, que ces mots étaient difficiles à concevoir, penser… comprendre. Et qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient mal.

Le passé. Autrefois. Avant.

Plus jamais.

\- Alors, Reno, t'as paumé ta copine ?

Il avait à peine levé les yeux vers Elena et avait étouffé un grognement. Il se doutait bien qu'à un moment ou à un autre, elle allait rappliquer. Il se retenait pour le pas lui coller son poing dans la gueule. Ou une balle dans la tête. Ou la chopper par le cou et la balancer à travers la fenêtre, du haut de ce quarante-troisième étage. Ou les trois à la fois.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, elle a crevé dans sa grotte avec son chéri vampire, désolée, j'avais oublié…

Elle n'essayait même pas de paraître crédible. Sa joie s'entendait vraiment trop bien dans sa voix. « Son chéri vampire ». Il n'avait jamais rien eu contre Vincent, mais par la Déesse, qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal d'entendre ces mots. Surtout prononcés par Elena. Elle le faisait exprès, retournant sans gêne le couteau dans sa plaie béante, uniquement pour qu'il se sente encore plus mal qu'il ne l'était déjà, si c'était possible. Et elle allait y arriver. Il s'efforçait de l'ignorer de son mieux, mais elle allait y arriver, cette blonde, si elle continuait. Mieux valait éviter un dérapage pareil. Brusquement, il s'était levé, avait attrapé son plateau et s'était éloigné.

\- Pas la peine de trop la chouiner, elle valait pas grand-chose, de toute manière… Si elle avait vraiment eu les tripes pour être une Turk, elle aurait trouvé un moyen de s'en tirer toute seule comme une grande, plutôt que d'attendre qu'on vienne lui filer un coup de main.

Un fracas incroyable accompagné d'un bruit de vaisselle brisée. Reno avait lâché son plateau, qui gisait désormais au sol avec son maigre contenu, et s'était retourné vers son insupportable collègue. Son flingue dans les mains, braqué sur elle. Et dire qu'à leur rencontre, il l'avait trouvé plutôt cool… Tout avait changé avec Carolina. Encore une fois. Cette fille les avait tous changés, sans qu'elle ne le veuille, parfois même sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent eux-mêmes. En mieux. Ou en pire, pour certaines… Le regard froid, il s'était avancé vers elle, ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques pas. L'arme bien dirigée vers un coin précis. S'il décidait de tirer, elle ne s'en relèverait pas. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il le savait. Pas à cause du fait qu'elle était sa collègue, non, ça il s'en foutait royalement. Mais Carolina ne l'avait que trop supportée… de son vivant… Elena n'irait pas la faire chier dans la Rivière de la Vie. Et certainement pas par sa faute.

\- Elle est une Turk, avait-il lâché d'une voix dure, affrontant sans trembler le regard dépourvu d'émotion de sa collègue, sans même se rendre compte qu'il ne parvenait pas à parler de Carolina au passé. Elle a prouvé qu'elle en était digne, elle a prouvé qu'elle était tout autant capable que nous de faire ce boulot. Elle a réussi en une semaine ce qu'il nous a fallu trois mois pour accomplir. Et toi, il t'en a même fallu cinq ou six, si je ne me trompe pas. Alors ferme un peu ta gueule. Carolina est une Turk, plus que n'importe qui d'autre ici. Plus que toi, cracha-t-il.

\- Pauvre chou. Si elle était si géniale que ça, alors pourquoi elle a pas…

\- Ta gueule Elena ! TA GUEULE !

Il avait crié. D'un ton chargé de haine. S'était encore avancé, lui avait collé le canon glacé de son revolver sur le front, pile entre les deux yeux, juste là où il fallait. Il la fusillait du regard, durement, les traits tirés de fatigue, de colère. Tremblant d'une rage intime, brutale, décuplée par sa tristesse. Si différent de ce qu'il était d'habitude. La blonde s'était rendue compte un peu tardivement que malgré les apparences, il n'était pas dans son état normal. La mort de cette abrutie de Carolina l'affectait. Beaucoup. Trop. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû aller aussi loin. Il paraissait prêt à tirer. En temps normal, il ne l'aurait pas fait. Mais là… il paraissait à deux doigts de craquer. Et alors là, il serait capable d'appuyer sur la détente. Et il le ferait même sans aucune hésitation.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Ouf. Sauvée. Elena n'avait cependant pas osé tourner la tête. Reno non plus, il la fixait toujours de son regard bleu gris, perçant, accusateur, glacial. Blessé. Tseng avait posé son plateau sur une table et s'était approché d'eux. Depuis plusieurs minutes, un silence s'était installé dans la cafétéria. Tous les yeux étaient rivés vers eux. Un scandale tel que celui-ci attirait toujours l'attention. Rufus en aurait sans doute vent. Reno s'en foutait royalement. Quant à Tseng, savoir ce que penserait son Président n'était pas la plus grande de ses priorités à l'heure actuelle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? avait repris le chef des Turks d'une voix calme, mais ferme.

Le rouquin n'avait rien dit. Elena avait abdiqué la première.

\- C'est ma faute.

\- Alors excuse-toi.

\- Pardon, Reno.

Le jeune homme était resté de marbre. Elena avait alors compris que c'était fini. Elle avait été trop loin, cette fois. Le cap était franchi. Il la haïssait. Pour toujours. Et rien ne pourrait plus jamais les réconcilier. Il avait reculé d'un pas, sans rien dire, sans répondre. Le revolver toujours braquée vers elle. Le doigt sur la détente. Prêt à tirer. Tseng l'avait bien vu. Et il se méfiait des réactions que son collègue pouvait avoir en ce moment.

\- Reno, tu me baisse cette arme immédiatement.

Il n'avait pas réagi et avait continué à fixer Elena.

\- J'en veux pas de tes excuses bidons, avait-il assené d'une voix tranchante qui n'admettait aucune réplique. Parce que ça changera rien. Rien du tout. Quoi que tu dises, c'est toujours ce que tu penseras d'elle.

Il avait encore reculé de quelques pas.

\- Connasse.

Le coup de feu avait fait sursauter l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans la salle. Il y avait eu des exclamations outrées, des cris de peur. Derrière la jeune femme, la vitre avait explosé. Des centaines d'éclats avaient volés dans toute les directions, Elena en avait reçu plusieurs, mais ses blessures n'étaient pas bien graves.

Dommage.

\- Reno ! avait protesté Tseng.

Mais le jeune homme avait déjà tourné les talons et s'éloignait, sans aucun regret. Son arme avait retrouvé sa place au fond de sa poche, où elle attendait bien tranquillement de pouvoir servir à nouveau.

\- Foutez-moi la paix, putain ! jeta-t-il avant de disparaître dans la salle voisine.

Il n'avait pas réfléchi, il avait avancé, sans même chercher à comprendre ce qu'il faisait, où il allait. Il avait pris l'ascenseur, avait quitté la Tour Shinra, puis avait parcouru le chantier abandonné. Il avait à peine lancé un regard à la grue en haut de laquelle il avait découvert autrefois que Carolina avait le vertige. Il était entré dans le hangar des hélicos, et quelques minutes plus tard, il en était ressorti à bord d'un des engins noirs et bruyants de la Shinra. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait. Ce n'était même pas une envie. Il avait juste besoin d'y retourner. Direction la région de Nibel.

Direction la caverne de Lucrécia.

Survolant l'emplacement de la grotte, il avait remarqué une ouverture. Trop évidente. Trop haute. Personne n'aurait pu sortir par là. Vincent, peut-être, avec ses capacités surnaturelles… mais Reno connaissait l'ex-Turk. Jamais il ne serait parti. Il aurait préféré mourir avec Carolina plutôt que de la laisser dépérir seule dans cette grotte, abandonnée de tous. Il comprenait. Il aurait fait la même chose s'il avait été à sa place. Jamais il ne se serait comporté de la sorte, comme un lâche qui ne pense qu'à sauver sa peau. Il serait resté avec Carolina jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Pourtant, cela valait le coup d'essayer. Rien n'aurait pas pu les sauver, il avait bien fini par le comprendre. Même par cette brèche dans le plafond de cette grotte isolée. Y avaient-ils eu seulement accès ? Reno l'ignorait. Il avait posé l'hélicoptère non loin de l'ouverture, malgré le danger. Un engin de cette taille, de ce poids, posé sur un sol aussi instable… mais il s'en foutait. Il avait besoin d'y aller. De voir… de savoir. S'il y aurait pu avoir un espoir, même mince, même infime, même inexistant. Et s'il y crevait aussi, tant mieux pour lui. Il lui avait fallu une bonne demi-heure pour batailler avec ce putain d'équipement d'alpiniste auquel il n'était pas habitué et réussir à se laisser descendre au cœur de la caverne, accroché à une corde. Une brusque crise de larmes avait bien failli le reprendre lorsqu'il avait repensé à cette histoire complètement surréaliste. Carolina qui avait évoqué le saut en parachute sans parachute… Il aurait volontiers tenté l'expérience pour elle à cet instant. En se jetant dans cette brèche, tout simplement, sans équipement de sûreté ni rien. Laisser sa peine et sa douleur derrière lui, faire taire cette souffrance qui depuis tant de semaines le consumait et le détruisait peu à peu de l'intérieur. En se laissant tomber, là, ici, maintenant, simplement. Tout arrêter. D'un coup. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Car il savait qu'il pourrait peut-être la retrouver. La revoir… une dernière fois.

Il avait observé autour de lui, examiné scrupuleusement la vaste grotte au sol immergé, emplie de stalactites et de stalagmites, dont certaines étaient partiellement détruites. Une atmosphère calme et lourde, étrange. Puis il avait quitté le petit monticule où il avait atterri et s'était mis à nager. Il ne lui avait pas fallu bien longtemps pour se rendre compte de l'existence d'un tunnel sous-marin. Il l'avait emprunté sans trop d'espoir, s'attendant à un cul-de-sac, insensible au danger de noyade qu'impliquait l'emprunt de ce passage. Au point où il en était… il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il avait déjà sombré trop profondément dans le désespoir.

Pourtant, le tunnel aquatique menait bien quelque part. Reno avait pu revenir à la surface quelques mètres plus loin. Il avait continué à nager, parcourant une galerie sombre qui s'élargissait de plus en plus. De petits cristaux étaient incrustés dans la paroi rocheuse, diffusant une douce lueur bleutée, de plus en plus vive. Finalement, le jeune homme était parvenu dans une immense salle, qu'il avait reconnu sans peine, même s'il n'y était jamais venu. La caverne. Là où avait dû reposer la fameuse Lucrécia, piégée dans son imposant cristal, avant qu'elle ne rejoigne la Rivière de la Vie et que la pierre précieuse n'explose. Foutant bon nombre de vies en l'air par la même occasion.

Quelle connasse, celle-là aussi. Et merde pour les esprits mécontents.

Qu'ils lui rendent Carolina, c'était la seule chose qu'il demandait. Sinon, qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre.

Il était sorti de l'eau. Deux corps, là-bas, proches l'un de l'autre, mais pas enlacés, étrangement, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pourtant cru. Les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux, et cette fois il n'avait pas pu les refouler. Lui, trop faible. Elles, trop puissantes. Elle était là, à quelques mètres de lui, étendue au sol, recroquevillée sur elle-même comme si elle avait froid. Perdue dans un profond sommeil dont plus jamais elle ne s'éveillerait. Chancelant, il s'était approché d'un pas mal assuré, puis était tombé à genoux à ses côtés, incapable de tenir plus longtemps sur ses jambes. Comme incapable de croire à ce qu'il voyait, il avait tendu une main hésitante, l'avait frôlée, touchée, poussé un peu comme s'il suffisait juste de la secouer pour qu'elle reprenne connaissance. Comme un enfant timide n'osant pas réveiller ses parents en pleine nuit. Les souvenirs affluaient, trop forts, trop nombreux, trop puissants. Trop. Il s'était mordu les lèvres. Si fort qu'il avait senti le goût métallique du sang se répandre dans sa bouche. Elle. Son souvenir. Sa présence. Son odeur. Il avait juré d'aller la réveiller un jour. De la tirer de son lit. Il s'était promis de le faire. Juste pour voir sa tête. Juste pour l'entendre râler, et puis l'instant d'après, entendre son rire, voir ses yeux briller et un sourire rayonnant et hilare se profiler sur ses lèvres. Peut-être se recevoir un oreiller dans la gueule en retour.

Il ne l'avait jamais fait. Et maintenant… maintenant… il ne pourrait plus jamais le faire.

Plus jamais.

Il avait retourné le corps de la jeune femme et l'avait serré contre lui, enfouissant son visage au creux de son cou, étouffant par la même occasion un long cri de détresse où tristesse et douleur se mêlaient. Il était resté ainsi, longtemps. Comme si en la maintenant tout contre lui, il pouvait lui transmettre sa chaleur, son énergie, sa vie. Une part de lui-même. Comme s'il pouvait la faire revenir. Il avait crié à nouveau, et ses plaintes avaient résonnées dans la caverne entière. Et il avait pleuré. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi abandonné, aussi démuni. Seul dans une caverne, en compagnie de deux cadavres qui plus jamais ne revivraient, il s'était laissé aller à la tristesse, au désespoir, aux larmes. Un étau qui étouffait son cœur. Son esprit. Son âme. Et qui jamais ne desserrerait son étreinte. C'était trop tard. C'était fini. Et elle était là, dans ses bras. Si proche, toujours si belle à ses yeux, unique, irremplaçable, et pourtant partie si loin de lui. Inaccessible à tout jamais.

Reno était demeuré longtemps dans la caverne de Lucrécia, hébété, comme inconscient de ses gestes, tenant contre lui le corps sans vie de Carolina et le contemplant à travers sa vision brouillée de larmes qu'il ne cherchait plus à retenir. Le silence le plus total régnait. Il était resté prostré ainsi de longues heures. Il ignorait combien, et peu lui importait. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle. Rien d'autre qu'elle. Et il n'était pas aisé de lui dire adieu. C'était impossible. Ils avaient partagé tant de choses. Vécu tellement. Et il leur restait encore tant à découvrir. Il lui restait encore tant de magnifiques choses à vivre, à découvrir, à ressentir. Elle n'avait que dix-huit ans, bordel. Dix-huit ans ! Alors pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi ce jour-là ? Pourquoi, tout simplement ?

Pourquoi ?!

Lentement, ses doigts avaient parcouru avec tendresse ses cheveux, son front, sa joue, sa mâchoire, son cou. Passant sur sa chemise blanche de Turk toujours imprégnée d'eau, il avait à peine frôlé sa poitrine. Il n'était pas comme ça. Elle le savait bien. À une lointaine époque, peut-être un peu. Mais elle avait su lire en lui et y déceler quelqu'un de bon, qui ne s'abaissait plus à de telles choses. Sa main s'était aventurée dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et ses doigts s'étaient refermés autour de son pistolet. Celui-là même que lui avait confié Rufus au tout début de sa formation. Son arme de Turk. Doucement, il la prit et la rangea dans la poche de sa propre veste. Elle n'en aurait plus besoin, désormais. Ici, elle n'avait plus rien à craindre. Aucun monstre n'habitait ces lieux. Son dernier sommeil serait paisible. Pour toujours. Aussi longtemps qu'elle reposerait ici. En paix.

Elle n'avait rien à craindre.

Il avait hésité. Longuement. Puis il avait glissé une main dans sa nuque fraîche, et l'avait attiré une dernière fois là, tout contre lui, tout contre son cœur, tout contre ses lèvres. Pour la troisième et dernière fois de sa vie, il avait posé sa bouche sur celle de Carolina, effleuré avec tendresse ses lèvres douces que la mort avait rendu si fraîches. Comme l'amoureux qu'il avait toujours été, le petit ami qu'il avait toujours rêvé de devenir, même s'il savait très bien, depuis longtemps, que jamais son désir ne deviendrait réalité. Il s'était reculé, avait remis machinalement une mèche de cheveux en place derrière son oreille, l'avait observée à nouveau. En se forçant, il avait même réussi à faire naître un infime sourire sur ses lèvres. Un sourire empli de tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Amour, amitié, tendresse, fidélité, complicité, douceur, folie, délire. Tout ce qu'il était, lui. Tout ce qu'elle était, elle. Tout ce qu'ils étaient, ensemble. Elle et lui. Lui et elle. Eux.

Eux.

Ce « eux » qui n'existait plus.

Il avait fini par partir. Sans un mot, sans un bruit, les joues baignées de pleurs, mais sans se retourner. Sentant peser dans sa poche un double poids, qui lui paraissait bien plus lourd qu'à l'habitude. Un double poids qui l'appelait et l'attirait irrésistiblement, de plus en plus, mais auquel il tentait de résister. Mais il ne savait pas s'il en serait capable pendant encore longtemps. Le double poids de leurs destins entremêlés. De leurs vies autrefois si belles. De leurs espoirs brisés.

Le poids de son arme. Tirer sur Elena.

Il avait bien failli.

Et l'arme de Carolina. Tirer… sur lui.

Sur lui.

Il était rentré à la Tour Shinra, tard. Trop tard pour aller manger. La cafétéria était fermée depuis longtemps. Alors qu'il se rendait dans sa chambre, il avait retrouvé Tseng et Rude dans le couloir. Ils semblaient l'attendre. Comme s'ils savaient et compatissaient. Comme s'ils partageaient sa douleur et la comprenaient. Bande de crétins. Personne ne comprendrait jamais. D'un même geste, ils avaient tous les deux levé la tête vers lui au moment où il était sorti de l'ascenseur. Ils lui avaient parlé. Reno n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'ils lui disaient, se contentant de hochements de tête silencieux et de brefs « Hm. » distants et évasifs. Les deux Turks avaient échangé un coup d'œil soucieux. Constatant qu'ils semblaient vraiment se faire du souci, et non pas jouer la comédie comme tant d'autres le faisaient autour de lui, le jeune homme s'était forcé à leur prêter un peu plus d'attention et était parvenu à comprendre la dernière question que le Wutaïen lui avait adressée.

\- Est-ce que tu vas tenir ?

\- Hmoui.

Il les avait salués, puis était parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il avait réussi à sommeiller durant une partie de la nuit… jusqu'à ce que les cauchemars ne reviennent le tarauder. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut dans un gémissement, recroquevillé sur lui-même, haletant, trempé de sueur et de larmes, meurtri de douleur et de peine. Le reste de sa courte nuit avait été une alternance entre de longues périodes d'éveil, de brusques crises de larmes qui arrivaient sans crier garde et qu'il ne parvenait plus à contrôler, et une série de rêves cauchemardesques, dans lesquels Carolina revenait sans cesse le hanter. Il la voyait morte, couverte de sang. Il l'entendait l'accuser de n'avoir rien fait pour la sauver. Et il ne parvenait pas à le supporter.

Vers six heures du matin, il s'était à nouveau éveillé. Toujours dans le même état. Exténué. Détruit de l'intérieur. Comme une coquille vide. Il n'en pouvait plus. Sa vie était partie en fumée, réduite en cendres, le jour où elle avait rendu l'âme. Il n'avait plus goût à rien, il ne voyait plus l'intérêt de continuer à lutter chaque jour. À quoi bon vivre la vie s'il n'y avait plus personne pour la partager avec lui ? Il avait perdu le seul être au monde avec lequel il avait su se lier aussi profondément. Trop profondément. Car encore une fois, tout ce qu'il allait se produire… serait de sa faute. Si elle n'était pas arrivée sur Gaïa, ils ne se seraient jamais rencontrés. Si elle n'avait pas accepté la proposition de Rufus, ils ne se seraient jamais rapprochés autant. Et si elle n'était pas morte, alors rien de tout cela ne se serait fini ainsi…

Reno secoua la tête, les traits tirés de fatigue et de chagrin. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Il se dégoûtait. Pourquoi l'accuser ainsi de tous les maux ? Il était pathétique. Elle était morte. Elle n'y pouvait rien, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Jamais elle n'aurait choisi. Jamais ils n'auraient pu se douter.

Jamais.

Il ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi. Il était temps que ça cesse… ce serait mieux pour tout le monde. Pour lui.

Il savait exactement ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

Sept heures et demie. Soit trente minutes plus tard qu'à l'habitude. Tseng qui tambourinait à sa porte. Qui l'appelait avec insistance. Inquiétude. Un soupçon dans la voix. Finalement, un grand craquement, une porte ouverte à la manière forte, un chef des Turks qui était entré dans la chambre de Reno avec anxiété, ayant malheureusement déjà une petite idée du spectacle macabre qu'il pourrait y découvrir.

Rien.

Non loin de là, dans la chambre de Carolina, Reno avait esquissé un sourire amer. Juste une dernière petite blague avant de partir. Même si ça n'était certainement pas du goût de tous. Tant pis. Il avait inspiré lentement, profondément, posément. Une heure qu'il attendait ici. La chambre avait gardé _son_ odeur. Ça l'apaisait. Et ça l'avait aidé à se préparer pour ce qui allait suivre.

\- Reno !

Tsang avait compris. C'était à présent cette porte-ci qu'il tentait de déverrouiller par la manière brutale, sachant très bien que son collègue ne viendrait pas lui ouvrir.

D'un geste lent, le jeune homme avait porté l'arme de Carolina jusqu'à sa tête. Le canon froid du pistolet s'était posé sur sa tempe. Il avait fermé les yeux. Inspiré. Expiré. Il n'avait pas peur. C'était son choix.

\- Reno ! Ne fait pas ça !

Un grand craquement. La porte cédait.

Une détonation, au même instant. Il avait pressé la détente. Sans hésitation. D'un coup ferme, sûr de lui. Il n'avait pas tremblé. C'était son choix. Il avait décidé de son sort. Sans regret.

Et ainsi… il allait enfin la retrouver. Là-haut, dans la Rivière de la Vie. C'était la seule chose qu'il désirait encore.

Au fond, sa mort ne serait rien d'autre qu'une renaissance.

* * *

Voilà voilà, petit OS sur Reno comme je vous l'avais promis... j'espère que ça vous a plu ! (même si vous n'aimez pas ce mec en temps normal... hey, arrêtez de regarder ailleurs en faisait cette tête-là, je sais très bien que vous êtes plein à pas le supporter xD)


End file.
